he's back
by hinata101
Summary: Sasuke is back and you know what that means, Sakura is not the girl he left behind that night. Will the new, strong,beautiful Sakura win him over?
1. he's here

Hey my first fanfic be easy Please be a soft but suggestions are nice too.

He's back should I be mad? (Sasuke has been gone for 8 years)

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" Naruto screamed at Sakura's sleeping body.

Sakura opened her eyes. "What the heck are you doing in my house?!" Sakura yelled.

"Didn't you remember our mission?" Naruto said.

"Crap that was today?!" Sakura said getting up.

"Yeah, I'll wait down stairs while you get ready" Naruto said walking down stairs.

Sakura took of her pajamas and put on her Anbu black opps clothes (sorry if I spelled Anbu wrong) then went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She then filled her pocket pouch with tons of kunai and shirikin. "Ok Naruto I'm ready" she said grabbing her mask and running down stairs.

"So eh…what do we have to do again?" Sakura asked embarrassed (Naruto was supposed to be the forgetful one).

"We have to protect the princess of the land of stone on her way back home" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah now I remember Tsunade told us to a few days ago I probly didn't remember because I had all the alcohol" Sakura said.

"Yeah I had to bring you home!" Naruto said.

"Sorry bout that" Sakura said.

"Here we are" Naruto said stopping in front of the Hogage tower.

They walled in and went upstairs to Tsunade's office. They opened the door to see the brunette princess sitting in the corner. "Hello" Sakura said waving to the princess.

"Alright looks like it's time for you to go" Tsunade said.

The princess got up and walked out following Sakura and Naruto.

(Ok well since I don't fell like typing the trip…they are back now and the princess was fine it was only a c rank so nothing happened)

"I'm tired" Sakura said as her and Naruto walked back into the village.

"Same here" Said Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go home" Sakura said walking the opposite direction of Naruto.

Sakura walked to her house with her body swaying back and forth. She then got out her keys opened the door and lied on the couch dead asleep.

8 hours later

Sakura got up and looked at the time 5:00pm "wee time for work" Sakura said sarcastically.

She got ready and locked her door. As she was walking she saw a huge crowed of people _I bet it's some kind of fight _Sakura thought walking by. She had made it to the tower and Tsunade had told her she didn't have to work. Mad, Sakura stomped out. She walked back home p.o'd (pissed off). "SAKURA COME HERE!" Naruto said.

Sakura walked over seeing what he wanted. "What?" Sakura said half way there.

"Sasuke is back." Naruto said.

"Oh" Sakura said a bit confused.

She turned her head to the center of the crowd she looked and saw a tall man with raven black hair and black clothing and onyx eyes. _Sasuke is back? Why? _Sakura thought. She stared blankly for a few seconds till he saw her too suddenly Sakura looked at her feet not knowing what to do the last time she'd thought about him was 3 years. Did it matter? She was a over obsessed annoying fan girl when he left anyway he even said it _"after all this your still annoying" _it echoed in her head a few times till she snapped out of it. "Sakura aren't you going to talk to him?" Naruto said pocking her.

"Yeah I guess" she said walking over.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi" Sasuke said.

"So…..How have you been?" Sakura said feeling awkward talking to him.

"Ok I guess." He said.

"Let's go out for dinner" Naruto said popping in to their conversation.

Sasuke and Sakura were both quiet. "Alright I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said grabbing their hands pulling them towards the ramen shack skipping playfully. "Sit down guys" Naruto said putting them in front of the seats.

Sakura sat down and Sasuke did the same. "What would you like" said the ramen lady.

"I'll have a small cup of chicken ramen" Sakura said.

"And I'll have 2 large bowls of pork ramen and that'll be it" Naruto said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"I just ordered for him" Naruto said.

"How do you know I like pork much less ramen" Sasuke said a bit aggravated.

"Well THEN I'LL EAT IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed figuring that this was going to be like when they were younger nonstop fighting and arguing to see who the best is. She sat there with numerous flashbacks that she didn't even knew she remembered like the flashback she had of when she was thirteen where she just shut herself up in her room because of Sasuke. It was one of her stupid moments of her proclaimed love for Sasuke. She had only loved him for his looks but what would happen if he were to be like really ugly? Would she even talk to him? The thoughts circled in her mind until she heard the cling of the bowl on the bar. She slowly ate her ramen clearing her mind of her overwhelming thoughts. When the bowl was empty she got up. "Bye guys" Sakura said.

"Sakura don't leave us with the bill!" Naruto said turning to Sasuke who wasn't there.

"Thanks! You guys are real friends!" Naruto yelled sarcastically.

Sakura walked down the streets of Kohana. She looked around for sensed a bit of a higher chakra than hers. "Sasuke?" She said guessing.

"Hey" he said waving.

"Hi" She said.

"So you left Naruto with the check too?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm not paying for something I didn't eat" He said walking up to her side.

"Good point but I just left him because he owes me for all those times I had to pay!" Sakura said.

"So…What brings you back here to Kohana?" Sakura said suddenly jumping into a new topic.

"I killed my brother and Orchimaru" Sasuke said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh…Anything else" She said.

"Eh….Not really…." He said.

"Well then bye!" Sakura said as she spotted her house.

"Wait" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Do you mind if I stay the night because I'm going to pass out if I don't get to sleep in a minuet I've been up for like 20 hours." Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

"If you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Sakura said.

"Well compared to where I've been sleeping for these 8 years that's like a 5 star hotel." Sasuke said kidding around.

"Ok" Sakura said as she stuck the keys in the lock.

Sasuke walked in to her apartment it was clean and smelled like cherry blossoms. "There's the couch oh…and if you need me I'll be upstairs the first door on the right" Sakura said pointing to a blue couch that looked comfortable.

"Thanks" Sasuke said as Sakura walked up the stairs.

Sasuke sat down and removed his shoes suddenly realizing he needed something…..a blanket. So he walked up stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Come in Sakura said as she suddenly pulled up her pajama pants.

"I just needed a blanket…."Sasuke said.

"Oh! Of course I'm sorry!" Sakura said grabbing a green blanket on a chair near her bed.

"Here…Do you need anything else?" she said handing it to him. 

"Nah I'm fine." He said.

"Ok well…good night" Sakura said.

"Night" Sasuke said after he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Sakura watched him as he walked out as her face turned a light pink. Sakura paced around the room bored (she wasn't tired) "What to do what to do……" She said to herself.

She relaxed on her bed and eventually fell asleep from boredom.

To be continued………

R&R please I hope you like chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

CHAPTER 2

Sakura got up from the bed to go cook breakfast. When she was in the kitchen she looked to see what time it was 10:30. "I wonder if Sasuke is up." Sakura said to herself as she sneaked into the living room. She looked over to the couch to see Sasuke who had still been sleeping. _'He's so cute when he's sleeping' _Sakura thought. She stared for a moment longer and left as she saw Sasuke's eyes start to open a bit. She was now in the kitchen cooking eggs. "Sakura?" Sasuke said as he got up off the couch.

"Do you need something Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No I was just seeing if you were up." He said.

"Oh ok…Do you want some eggs or something for breakfast?" She asked.

"I'll have eggs." He said sitting at the table.

"Ok I guess I'll cook all by myself I mean I just let you stay here for the night it's not like I could have said no…."She said trying to get him to help her.

"What do you need help with?" Sasuke said as he got up.

"Well I need you to cook these eggs while I call Tsunade." Sakura said getting the phone half way done dialing the number.

"What do you need to call Tsunade for?" He asked.

"Hold on I'll tell you after" She said as she got a hold of Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade" Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura what do ya need?" She asked.

"Well Sasuke's back and-" Sakura said before she got cut off.

"You're calling me for love advice that's so cute Sakura!" Tsunade said.

"NO!" Sakura yelled blushing.

"Oh ok…Your calling to know what his punishment is?" Tsunade said.

"Yes" Sakura said cooling down.

"Oh um…well probation for 38 days, cleaning the hospital for 2 weeks, and he has to be you assistant in the hospital for a month" Tsunade said.

"Who is he going to stay with during probation?" Sakura asked.

"You, but you and him are gonna stay at his mansion" Tsunade said.

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're more than qualified for the job. You an Anbu, You're a medic ninja and you could take him down if needed" Tsunade said.

"Okay then bye…" Sakura said hanging up.

"I called her to see what your punishment was for betraying the village; she said I have to live with you for about a month, you have to clean the hospital for 2 weeks and you have to be my assistant for a month." Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"I guess I better pack a dictionary for him" Sakura whispered to herself.

She got up stairs and franticly stuffed thing in her suitcase. "Hey Sakura I'm done with the eggs." Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear it.

"I'm coming hold on." Sakura said closing her bag.

Breakfast…..

"So you like your eggs?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn" He said before taking another bite.

Sakura looked down giving a nasty look at her eggs not being mad at em' but being frustrated with Sasuke and his hns. When they finished (nothing happened but awkward silence…) Sakura went up stairs to get her bags as her and Sasuke were leaving for his mansion. Sakura wobbled a bit from the fact she practically packed her whole room. 5 minuets later Sakura and Sasuke had made it to the mansion. Sasuke opened the door as Sakura walked threw it and dropped her bags on the ground. "So eh…which room am I staying in?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me…." Sasuke said picking up some off her bags.

"Ok." Sakura said picking up the rest off her bags.

Sasuke lead her near his room to the guest bedroom (this was a guest bed room before Sasuke's clan died). "Thanks Sasuke" Sakura said sitting on the dull gray bed.

Sasuke left to his own room at Sakura unpacked. "This room is so dull" Sakura said as she placed her things around the room.

When she was done she looked around at her work. "Not bad" she said.

"Hey Sasuke want to watch a movie?" Sakura said knocking on his door.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

Sakura opened the door to see Sasuke on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sakura pounced on him. "STOP SAYING HN!" She yelled as the fire in her eyes grew bigger.

"Ok, but would you mind getting off of me first" Sasuke said.

"Yeah this doesn't look right…" Sakura said getting off him blushing.

"Let's go watch the movie…" Sasuke said.

"Ok well I figured you wouldn't have any so I grabbed a handful from my room." Sakura said as she pulled the movies out off her bag.

"Do you want to pick?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's pick a random one." Sakura said holding out her hand to reach a DVD as she closed her eyes.

In a minuet she had picked a movie. It was When a Stranger Calls she took it to the living room and stuck it in the DVD player. She and Sasuke sat on the couch Sakura watched as she was clutching a pillow to cover her face (Just to let you know When a Stranger Calls is a scary movie). "Eh…..Sakura do you want to watch a different movie?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Sakura said as she smiled at him.

Sakura got a bit drowsy and fell asleep leaning on Sasuke. "Huh?" Sasuke said as He felt Sakura fall on him (Sakura wasn't on him till she fell asleep).

TBC…………

Chapter 2 Finally Done I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Sakura?" he said seeing if she was only half asleep.

Sakura didn't move. He then turned off the DVD and TV because he really didn't like the movie anyway. He sat there waiting till Sakura would wake up until he felt something wet on him; Sasuke took a look at Sakura to see her crying? "Sakura are you ok?" he said shaking her arm to wake her up.

"Huh?" Sakura said (she woke up a second ago…).

"You were crying so eh…I figured something was wrong" He said wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I'm fine it was probly a bad dream" She said.

"Ok" he said.

They sat there silent (Just about everything's awkward with them) when the doorbell broke the silence. I'll go get it Sakura said getting up. "Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he knocked at the door.

"I'M COMING!" Sakura yelled as she started to open the door.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"What do you want?" Sakura said.

"Hinata and I were wondering if you and Sasuke wanted to double date for dinner tonight!" Naruto said putting on a wide smile.

"But were not going out" Sakura said.

"Well then a friend gathering" Naruto said.

"Let's ask Sasuke cause I really don't care" Sakura said.

"Ok" Naruto said walking in the house.

"Sasuke! Do you want to eat dinner with me, Hinata and Sakura?!" Naruto said.

"No" Sasuke said staring at him.

"Please Sasuke-kun" Sakura said giving him a puppy dog look.

"Fine….." Sasuke said.

"Aww that's so cute Sasuke loves Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes got the anime irritated look. "Just kidding. The dinner is being at the new restaurant near the hokage tower at 6:00! Bye!" Naruto said running out of the mansion.

"I'm going to go ahead and get ready" Sakura said walking off.

"We've got 2 hours; why would you get ready now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's a fancy restaurant" Sakura yelled as she walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke sat there not knowing what to do so he got ready also.

2 hours later (they haven't seen each other since they've been ready)

"Ok Sasuke let's get going!" Sakura said when she was at the door.

Sasuke came down wearing a black tuxedo. "Sasuke-kun you look so cute!" Sakura said.

"Thanks" he said before he even looked at Sakura.

"Your welcome" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Sakura (he was making sure there was no lint on his tux), She was wearing a long green halter top dress and had curled her pink long hair. "You look cute too" Sasuke said trying to be nice (but he meant it).

"Thank you" Sakura said blushing.

"Let's go" Sasuke said walking out the door.

"Ok" Sakura said grabbing his hand.

Naruto & Hinata (They're engaged)

"Hinata are you ready?" said Naruto fixing his tie.

"Yeah I'm coming" Hinata said (she's not so shy anymore since she know Naruto loves her back).

Tbc……..

Hey sorry it's short I thought I'd update before I go to see the Naruto movie.


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP:

"Hinata are you ready?" said Naruto fixing his tie.

"Yeah I'm coming" Hinata said (she's not so shy anymore since she knows Naruto loves her back).

CHAPTER 4

"Ok let's go" Hinata said when she came out of their bed room.

Naruto's gaze moved to Hinata "Wow Hinata you look really great!" Naruto said grinning.

"Thank you Naruto you look good too" Hinata said.

Naruto opened the front door for Hinata to walk out. He then closed the door and locked it.

SASUKE AND SAKURA

"Come on Sasuke" Sakura said as she was a few paces ahead of him.

"Ok" He said walking a bit faster.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his when he caught up. He walked along like he didn't notice her as she rested her head on him. "Are you comfy?" Sasuke said looking down at her.

"Yes I am" Sakura said satisfied.

"Well too bad we're here" Sasuke said picking on her.

"Oh" She said letting go almost immediately.

They walked in to see Hinata and Naruto waiting for them. "Hey" Naruto said.

"Where's the table?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto went to the desk (Where you tell the people what name you're under for reservations). "Reservations for Uzimaki" Naruto said.

"Follow me" Said the waiter.

The Waiter had lead them to a outside table near a fountain and a small rose garden. "It's so pretty" Sakura said sitting down.

(They ate dinner nothing that big so let's move on to when they're done shall we)

"Let's go dance Hinata!" Naruto said dragging Hinata to the dance floor.

"Ok Naruto" Hinata said as she was being pulled.

"Do you want to dance Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Ok" Sakura said looking down.

"Well get ready to go." Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"We got to go to work tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Then why'd you ask me to dance?" Sasuke said.

"Because I wouldn't have minded staying up late to dance with you." Sakura said walking the direction to where Naruto was.

"Wait……………….." Sasuke said.

To be continued!

What will Sasuke ask her? O.o

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: "Wait……………." Sasuke said.

CHAPTER 5

"What?" Sakura said turning around hoping Sasuke would ask her to dance.

"You got something on your nose" Sasuke said.

Sakura wiped her nose and left to Naruto direction a little disappointed with what Sasuke said to her (as I said she wanted to dance with Sasuke). "Hey Naruto thanks for everything but Sasuke and I got work tomorrow so here's some money to pay for our dinner" Sakura said handing Naruto a 50 dollars.

"Ok Sakura see ya" Naruto said lifting one of his hands that was on Hinata's waist to wave.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking home but Sakura was ok that Sasuke didn't want to dance with her. "So what do I have to do tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Well in the morning you'll help me by handing me some things during operations or check ups or whatever else I may do and then at night you will clean the hospital" Sakura said.

"Oh ok" Sasuke said.

"So are you here to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down her eyes tearing up a bit. "Um…no reason." Sakura said.

"But…I doubt that I'll have too" Sasuke said trying to make Sakura's little balled up tears stop.

Sakura suddenly hugged him. "What?" Sasuke said.

"I forgot to give you a hug when you came back" Sakura said smiling at him.

Sasuke retuned the hug wrapping him arms around her. "Sasuke?" Sakura said shocked.

"Hn?" He said looking at her.

"It's just odd I guess I mean it's hard to picture you hugging anyone…." Sakura said.

"Well now you don't have to" Sasuke said.

"As comfortable this position is we need to get to work tomorrow." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura both waited 1 more second till parting and walking in the direction of the Uchiha mansion. "Sakura, what would we have done if I stayed?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Hmm…missions, training, and whatever you wanted to do." Sakura said since she hadn't put too much thought in to it since he was gone.

"Oh" he said.

"Did you miss me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke said nothing but leaned in to kiss her forehead before they went inside. After that Sasuke went inside only to leave Sakura wondering. "Well that was an odd answer!" Sakura yelled up to him.

Tbc….

Sorry I've been slacking I just need well SUGGESTIONS! So when you review I want you to tell me what you think should happen so that way I have stuff to runoff on so R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sakura ignored his unreplied answer and went to bed.

NEXT DAY (Morning)

"Sasuke wake up" Sakura said knocking on his door.

"I'm up" Sasuke said as he got up.

"Meet me in the kitchen" Sakura said leaving his door.

"Hmm….what to have for breakfast…" Sakura said to herself.

"Pancakes!" Sakura exclaimed as she found some pancake mix.

'_Now to find a pan…'_ Sakura said in her mind.

"Here we go" She said.

8 MINEUTS LATER…..

"Done" Sakura said as she set the plates of pancakes at the table.

"Hmmm….I wonder what's taking Sasuke so long." Sakura said.

She sat at the table quietly eating until she heard Sasuke's foot steps. "Good morning" Sakura said looking over her shoulder at Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

'_When will he stop saying HN?!' _Sakura screamed in her mind. Sakura turned her head back to look at her pancakes glaring at them. Sasuke sat down in front of her to eat his pancakes. "Are you mad at your food?" Sasuke said meaning it as a joke.

"No" Sakura said as she stopped glaring at her food.

They ate silently and finished their pancakes and left. They walked quietly for some reason neither of them had something to say. Well anyway they made it to the hospital. "Ohayo Sakura!" said a perky little boy as he ran to give Sakura a hug.

"Hey Haru" Sakura said patting his head.

"Are you going to train me today?" He said anxiously.

"How about tomorrow?" Sakura said.

"PLEASE!" Haru screamed.

"After work then." She said.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Bye" She said leaving.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Haru is a son of a medic here" Sakura said.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"He's like a little brother to me" She said.

"That's nice" Sasuke said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah he's like a little Naruto sort of" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke….STOP SAYING HN!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn" He said making her mad.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope" He said.

"Fine" Sakura said as she continued walking on.

Sasuke followed behind her into a room. Sakura grabbed a clipboard that was on the desk and studied it carefully. "Hm………." She said as she put the clipboard down back on the desk.

She moved up to the bed where the patient was sleeping and slowly removed the covers to look at the bandages on his back. She then gracefully put her hands on her back to heal him. _'I don't want to over do it like I did that one time…' _She stopped thinking and lifted her hands to find he was almost fully healed. "Ok next patient" Sakura said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"Oh and Sasuke you can clean while I'm training with Haru" Sakura said.

All Sasuke did was nod as they went on with the rest of the day……

4 HOURS LATER…

"Start cleaning Sasuke" Sakura said handing Sasuke all the cleaning supplies.

Sakura left Sasuke only to be pounced on by Haru. "Not escaping me this time!" Haru yelled.

Sakura giggled as she lifted Haru off her back. "Ok let's go outside" Sakura said opening the entrance doors.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Haru asked.

"Oh you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Haru said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura said.

"Do you like him?" He (Haru) asked getting interested in the topic.

"Well…a little I guess…" She said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SASUKE

Sasuke looked out the window hearing everything Haru and Sakura were saying._ Well I already knew she liked me a bit. _Sasuke thought as he mopped the tile floor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SAKURA AND HARU

"So why don't you ask him out?" Haru asked.

"I thought you wanted to train!" Sakura said trying to forget the conversation.

"I bet you're too shy!" Haru said.

"That doesn't matter let's just train!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, just give me a second" Haru said running back in the building to find Sasuke.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura said running after him.

"To ask Sasuke out for you!" Haru yelled.

"NO!" Sakura said as she ran faster.

Finally Haru had made it to Sasuke. "Hello" Haru said waving to Sasuke (he really wasn't going to ask him out for Sakura he only did it to make Sakura mad).

"HARU DON'T ASK SASUKE OUT FOR ME!" Sakura said as she was running down the hall with a red face.

"You were going to ask me out?" Sasuke said confused.

"Wait Haru you didn't ask him!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope" Haru said.

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" Sakura screamed as she started running after him.

TBC…………….

Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Recap: "Wait Haru you didn't ask him!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope" Haru said.

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" Sakura screamed as she started running after him.

Story:

"AHHH!" Haru screamed running for his life but fortunately for him Sakura's chakra was somewhat low (from healing people).

Sakura was anxious to get a hold of him finally (20 seconds) she tackled him to the ground. "Sakura don't hurt me I mean you were going to ask-" Haru said being cut off by Sakura strangling him.

After a while Sakura beat Haru all she wanted to and then just got bored and decided to let him off. Sasuke was almost done cleaning. But he was wondering if Sakura asked Haru to ask him or maybe Haru did that on his own? Well it didn't matter he didn't even know how to react. "Sasuke" Sakura said coming up behind him.

"What?" he asked as he finished mopping.

"I-um…I didn't ask Haru to ask you that." Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"But I do like you." Sakura said.

"Oh" He said.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" Sakura yelled angry.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I JUST SAID I LIKED YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH!" Sakura screamed.

"I like you too" Sasuke said hoping it would calm her down.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

Sakura just giggled cutely. Sasuke looked at her confused then just went up to her and patted her head which made her blush. _'Girls and mood swings' _Sasuke thought. "Let's get going" Sakura said.

"Ok let me put this up first" Sasuke said putting up the cleaning stuff.

Sakura helped him by opening the door. "So what would you like for dinner?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Tomatoes" Sasuke said.

"Ok…." Sakura said.

AT THE MANSION

"Do you want anything besides tomatoes?" Sakura asked Sasuke for the 5th time.

"No" Sasuke said irritated.

"Ok!" Sakura said finally deciding to stop asking him.

At DINNER

"What are you eating Sakura?" Sasuke asked taking a bite of his Tomato.

"I don't really know what it's called but Hinata taught me how to make it." Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Do you want a bite" Sakura said putting her chopsticks to his face.

Sasuke with out a word took a bite…. "Taste good." Sasuke said.

"Thank you" Sakura said getting up (she was done eating..).

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To my room." Sakura said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

SAKURA

Sakura was half way to her room when she decided she was going to take a bath. "Bath time" Sakura said excitedly as she got in the bathtub.

SASUKE

Sasuke was done so he went to his room. On his way he saw the bathroom light was on. _'I can't believe Sakura left the light on'_ Sasuke thought as he began to open the door. "SASUKE YOU PERV!" Sakura screamed covering her chest.

"SORRY!" Sasuke yelled as he ran out of the bathroom with a panicked expression.

'_Didn't he learn to knock?!' _**'You know you wanted him to do that!' **_'NO I didn't!' _Sakura thought as she fought with her inner self.

'_That was so gross' _Sasuke thought.

SAKURA

"Finally done…" Sakura said wrapping her hair up in the towel.

To be continued….

Hey sorry it took so long to update I went on a vacation…. So yeah hope you liked it and thanks to citygirl1693 for the idea!


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

'_That was so gross' _Sasuke thought.

SAKURA

"Finally done…" Sakura said wrapping her hair up in the towel.

Chapter 8

Sakura walked down the hall in her pajamas to see rats? "EWW!" Sakura screamed running to her room.

She went in her room and sat on the bed and took off her towel that was drying her hair. She lay down to relax until she heard something on the floor. "Grate!" Sakura said walking out of the rat infested room.

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Sasuke said peeping his head thorough his bedroom door.

"There's RATS everywhere!" Sakura said.

"There's none in my room…" Sasuke said.

"Well then I'll stay in your room." Sakura said walking in.

"Fine……" Sasuke mumbled as Sakura took a seat on his bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I was going to sleep…." Sasuke said.

"Well um…I'll just sleep on this end it'll be like I'm not even here" Sakura said.

"Ok" Sasuke said pulling his covers over him.

MORNING

Sakura opened her eyes to see she was sleeping on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke had his hand resting on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was too comfy to move so she went back to sleep. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Hm?" Sakura asked.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura said.

"Do we have to go to the hospital today?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Sakura said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"I wish I didn't have to move…" Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I like laying here with you" Sakura said looking up at him.

"Hn" he said blankly.

"Well I'm going to go cook some breakfast what would you like?" Sakura said as if taking his order at a restaurant.

"I don't care" Sasuke said.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you want tomatoes" Sakura said lifting her head off his chest to get up.

"Fine" Sasuke said.

10 MINEUTS LATER…..

"Sasuke I'm done cooking" Sakura said loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see Sakura setting plates on the table. "Oh, Hello Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"What's up with the sudden –kun on my name?" Sasuke asked.

"I just decided to add it do you want me to stop?" Sakura asked.

"No I was just wondering" he muttered.

"Ok" She said.

ONE WEEK LATER (sorry about the time skip….)

Every thing was going fine for Sasuke and Sakura nothing major really happened except everyday Sakura fell more in love with Sasuke each day. She kept it secret though because she wanted Sasuke to say it first. Each day she dropped a bit of a hint and if Naruto saw he'd probly already know that Sakura loved Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke was too blind for love? Maybe he was waiting for her? She didn't know. But she was glad that the rats were still there even though she told Sasuke she would call an exterminator she said he was busy and would call when he would be able to come. She thought about asking him if he loved her today before Hinata and Naruto came over for dinner.

To be continued……

Hey guys I'm glad you liked chapter 7 (or at least I think it got the most reviews so far) I hope you like this one too but I will end the story soon Sorry I'm going some where in a week and I'm thinking of ending it on chapter 9 or 10. I'm only ending it though because I don't want to leave you guys on a cliff hanger for so long…

-Hinata101


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

ONE WEEK LATER (sorry about the time skip….)

Every thing was going fine for Sasuke and Sakura nothing major really happened except everyday Sakura fell more in love with Sasuke each day. She kept it secret though because she wanted Sasuke to say it first. Each day she dropped a bit of a hint and if Naruto saw he'd probly already know that Sakura loved Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke was too blind for love? Maybe he was waiting for her? She didn't know. But she was glad that the rats were still there even though she told Sasuke she would call an exterminator she said he was busy and would call when he would be able to come. She thought about asking him if he loved her today before Hinata and Naruto came over for dinner.

CHAPTER 9

I was an hour before the time Naruto and Hinata were going to come over and Sakura thought about asking Sasuke if he loves her after they left or maybe not at all….She loved him but she didn't want to rush things for him she knew him a long time but new Sasuke was a different story…He was nicer, cuter, taller and he was a lot stronger. She walked into the kitchen to see if anything she was cooking was done (she was cooking a million things at a time). Sasuke was in the living room because Sakura told him she doesn't want him to help.

1 HOUR LATER

Naruto and Hinata had just walked in the mansion to see Sakura had enough food to feed a lot of people. "Sakura you out did yourself." Hinata said looking at the food.

"It was nothing" Sakura said modestly as she hid her burn fingers.

"Hey Hinata can you come here I need to talk to you" Sakura said.

"Sure" Hinata said as her and Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Hm…how do I say this…?" Sakura said.

"Say what?" Hinata said.

"Well I overly like this…eh…thing and I want to know if this…thing over likes me back but I'm nervous to ask it because I've just met the new side of this thing... and I and I don't want to make this thing have to say yes…" Sakura said.

OUTSIDE OF THE KITCHEN

"What are they talking about?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know" Sasuke said in a don't-know-don't-care voice.

INSIDE THE KITCHEN

"So you love Sasuke but you don't know if Sasuke loves you and he's only been back for like 2 weeks and you don't want to ask him because you're nervous and you don't want to make Sasuke nervous?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"Oh ok then just wait for him to say it…" Hinata said.

"But that's the problem I don't know if he's going to say it because maybe he's waiting for me to say it" Sakura said.

"Give him a while maybe he'll say it tonight maybe he'll say it the next day…give him 3 days" Hinata said.

"Ok thank you Hinata" Sakura said.

AT DINNER

"Sakura-Chan this is good!" Naruto said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

AFTER DINNER

"Bye Sakura and Sasuke" Naruto and Hinata said.

"Bye" Sakura said waving.

"Finally they're gone" Sasuke said.

"If you wanted them to not be here why did you let me invite them over?" Sakura asked.

"To make you happy" Sasuke mumbled.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura said hugging him.

"Why do you keep hugging me and kissing me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I can stop if you want me to" Sakura said as she stopped hugging him.

"I was just wondering" Sasuke said.

"Well I keep doing it because….." Sakura said trying to think of what to add.

"Hm?" Sasuke said.

"I've been in a kissy, huggy mood lately!" Sakura said.

"Ok I thought it was because you _love _me" Sasuke said.

Sakura was silent as her face turned red. "So you heard mine and Hinata's conversation?" Sakura asked.

"No but Naruto did and he was telling me everything he heard" Sasuke said smirking.

"Well do you love me back?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"You never change do you" Sakura said knowing what hn meant.

THE END……

Yeah finished! Sorry I didn't want to not finish before I left for my 3 week vacation, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought of ending it there because I didn't want have to leave everyone hangin' so review please!


End file.
